borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.247.107.117/Lilith Build dot 117
Controller Tree Now, having 1 in both Dramatic Entrance and Striking will help by dazing enemies. Yes, 20% chance is not the greatest chance, but it is 1 in 5. This is especially effective when you are surrounded by enemies. When you enter phasewalk, that will be a 1 in 5 chance of dazing any enemies hit by it. Then, if you melee an enemy it has another 1 in 5 chance for that enemy. That will make you exit out of phasewalk, doing another 1 in 5 chance to all enemies hit. This makes it real easy to slow an enemy down and cause them not to hit the broad side of a barn, the barn being you. Inner Glow is useful if you are low on health and need to get out of a sticky situation. Just Phasewalk out and spend the whole time healing as you go hide. Diva increases your shield capacity, which is always useful. Of course, Hard to Get is a must as the more time phasewalking, the healthier you will be and the better chance that you will live. Assassin Tree Slayer is a must as critical hits shall be happening a lot if you daze your enemy. Silent Resolve helps keep you alive for the first few seconds out of phasewalk, especially if you chose a bad hiding spot to heal. Hit and Run will increase the ever so lovely phasewalk duration so you can heal longer and run farther. It also increases melee damage which always helps. Phase Strike is the only Final Tier skill you get and it will be the cash crop of all your work. 800% more damage is amazing, especially counting the bonus from Hit and Run. Say you would normally do 300 damage with your melee. Phase Strike would increase that damage to 2400 damage. Then, the additional bonus from Hit and Run would equal it out to 3240 damage. Elemental Tree Extra fire rate is always helpful and so is elemental chance. It always is great when your chance to melt someone's face off or burn someone to ash increases. Resilience, apart from it being a wierd word spelling wise, increases your elemental resistance a small amount. This helps when an enemy ends up having a shock weapon or a fire weapon. Radiance does damage to enemies near you while you are walking around using phasewalk. This helps increase the damage potential of phasewalk greatly. Just enter phasewalk next to an enemy. That will do some damage with the entrance wave. Then, stand near the enemy until the last second and then melee that enemy. This will do shock damage constantly until the last second when you would do your melee which is supercharged with Phase Strike. The exit wave will also do some damage. In The End... Pretty much use any kind of elemental and/or non-elemental weapons here. I suggest a high clip size, powerful(clip size takes priority) sniper rifle for long range, Shotgun for up close (Also high clip size or at least high power), SMG for midrange encounters, and any other weapon that you feel comfortable with as long as it isn't a type you are already using. Make sure you mix it up so you can do all types of damage and DON'T count radiance as shock damage as it just isn't THAT powerful. It just helps maximize damge. Any high capacity shield or high hp booster shield will work; it really doesn't matter. Grenade mods are to your preference, but Transfusion mods help your soloing ability. Class mods are iffy. None of the class mods really help a ton. I would go with either the Catalyst mod(just for the cooldown decrease), or Tempest(it increases skills that you have and it increases shock damage). If you want to replace any skills, go right ahead. This is just a suggestion...... -SnIp3TrAp Category:Lilith Builds